


Lies My Partner Saw Through

by K_Hanna_Korossy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hanna_Korossy/pseuds/K_Hanna_Korossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky is forced to lie to save his partner, but Hutch isn't fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies My Partner Saw Through

Written: 2004

First published in "Compadres 26" (2005)

 

            It started out like every other morning.

            But then, so had the day he'd gotten shot.

            Starsky rolled over, half-asleep, and slapped at the snooze button on the alarm clock.  It took two more tries and knocking the lamp over before he got it, but finally the annoying beeping stopped and he flopped back in bed with a sigh.  His leg still twinged with unwary movement, and he reached down to absently rub it with one hand as he knuckled sleep out of his eyes with the other.  He could still feel the rounded scar on his calf through the fabric of his pajama bottoms, but it was starting to smooth out now.  Soon it would be just another souvenir with which to impress the ladies.

            Moving a little more cautiously, he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, and stumbled blindly into the bathroom.

            It actually didn't hurt much anymore, only throbbing some when he moved wrong or after a long day or a lot of walking.  Hutch had almost stopped pestering him about it, although the frowns his partner sometimes bestowed on him when Starsky's gait would slow, showed he hadn't forgotten.  At least Hutch hadn't tortured himself with guilt this time, even if it was revenge aimed at him that had hit Starsky instead.  Not to mention the whole almost-getting-burned-to-death bit in the barn they’d been trapped and ambushed in.  When they made enemies, they didn't do it halfway, Starsky thought wryly.  But Hutch finally seemed to be getting it through his head that what affected one of them, affected both, didn't matter what the source.  It had only taken him close to ten years.

            Smiling to himself, Starsky turned from the toilet to shed his clothes for a shower.

            And finally noticed the neat square of paper taped to the bathroom mirror.

 

_Sleep well, Starsky?_

 

            Short and sweet.  And it swept away all sleepiness.

            The shower plunged to the bottom of the priority list.  Starsky slipped silently out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom to grab his Beretta from the nightstand, then quickly swept the apartment.  No intruders, no signs of break-in.

Growling, he strode over to the living room phone.  Whoever had visited him during the night might have gone to Hutch's, too, and even if not, his partner needed to know.  The creep could be on his way there now, or could have booby-trapped either of their cars – they'd have to check everything: the doors, the food in the refrigerator, even the toothpaste.  That was how Vic Bellamy had gotten to Starsky once, spiking his toothpaste so he wouldn't fight when the felon came to. . .

            Another note sat propped on the phone.

            Starsky set his jaw.  Maybe that was supposed to scare him, but he was just getting mad.  He snatched it and skimmed the few short lines.

 

_Call in sick, then go to the old zoo at Griffith Park._

_Disobedience will cost you your partner._

_I know everything you say and do._

_– F.D.P._

 

            F.D.P. – Prudholm?  This was just his way, but no, Prudholm's first name was George.  Besides, a word like "disobedience" wasn't his style.  The vocabulary spoke of someone with education.  And a cold sense of vengeance.

            Like Frank Poindexter.

            And Starsky felt his first real chill of fear.

            How many times had Poindexter come after them since they'd first crossed paths with the former drug dealer?  He'd nearly killed Hutch in the fire he'd set to cover his tracks then, but had come after them again up in the mountains, chasing them down a cliff, and once more to set up Hutch with a nearly fatal OD.  It'd had only been sheer luck that Starsky had found his partner that time before it was too late.  A threat from Poindexter was not to be taken lightly.

            The old zoo at Griffith Park.  Starsky's throat tightened at the very thought.  He had only bad memories of the place, from facing off there with Prudholm, to being held captive by cult-leader Simon Marcus's crazy bunch in some of the old cages there.  Why did it have to be the zoo?  Poindexter had probably found out his history with the place.  Just another sign of how dangerously crazy the guy was.

            And he wanted Starsky to meet him there alone.

            Starsky grabbed the phone receiver, fingers poised to dial his partner's number.  With any luck, he could still catch Hutch at home, warn him about who was back in town, figure out what to do.

            _I know everything you say and do._

            Starsky hesitated.  Was the phone bugged?  His apartment?  His gaze swept the room, but nothing seemed out of place, not even the door, locked as he'd left it the night before.  But obviously Poindexter had somehow gotten in, and he had both the means and the knowledge to wire the apartment if he wanted to.  Maybe he was bluffing, but maybe not.  And if not. . .

            . . . _cost you your partner_.

            Starsky's knuckles whitened on the phone.  He could still remember clearly the horror of walking into Hutch's place and seeing his partner on the floor, the tourniquet still around his arm, the hypodermic by his hand, his face white.

            He slowly replaced the phone.

            . . . _know everything you say. . ._

            Starsky growled a lengthy epithet, hoping Poindexter was picking up every word.  Language that would have mortified his mother if she'd heard it, and who knew if Poindexter wouldn't one day set out after her, anyway?  Starsky put nothing past the man anymore, including killing Hutch just to punish Starsky.  And Hutch was just as much family.

            Starsky couldn't do it.  He couldn't gamble on Poindexter bluffing, not at the potential cost of his partner's life.  Hutch was a good cop, knew how to take care of himself, but Poindexter had a way of getting in under their radar, sneaking into locked houses, finding them in the middle of nowhere, and all it would take was one hidden bomb, one sniper bullet.  One syringe.

            Starsky's expression firmed, and he reached for the phone again.  No.  Not this time.

            He dialed Hutch's number.

            The phone was answered on the second ring, a cheerful _"Yeah?"_ that made Starsky's throat clench with relief and pain.

            "It's me.  Listen, tell Dobey I'm not comin' in today, huh?"

            Hutch chuckled.  _"Blonde or brunette?"_

            "Flu.  Think I'm comin' down with it."  The thickness of his voice would only help make his argument.

            Hutch's teasing vanished.  _"You okay?  You want me to stop by the store and bring you something?  Tea, medicine?"_

            "I'm okay, I'm just gonna go back to bed for a while."

            _"Make sure you drink plenty of liquids."_

            He smiled despite himself.  "Yes, Mom."

            _"I'll stop by after work, see if you need tucking in."_

            Starsky opened his mouth to protest, then realized by then it probably wouldn't matter.  "Okay.  Hey–"

            _"Yeah?"_

            Starsky hesitated.  "Be careful out there."

            A soft snort, but it wasn't mocking.  _"Yeah."_

            The line was broken with a click, but it was a few seconds before Starsky hung up.  It hadn't exactly been what he'd wanted to say, but then there wasn't really anything left that needed saying.  Besides, he had no intention of letting that be their final conversation.  Starsky could look out for himself, a lot easier than he could for Hutch.  Poindexter had hurt Hutch too much as it was.  Starsky didn't plan on giving him another chance, and that included making it back in one piece, himself.

            Starsky dropped the damning note onto the couch and grimly went into the bedroom to dress for his appointment.

 

            The ringing phone had drawn him from the bathroom, and Hutch walked back now to finish his morning ablutions.  The mirror had steamed again in his absence, and he wiped the surface with the towel slung around his neck, before picking up the comb and starting on his damp hair.

            The flu – was that going around?  Hutch couldn't think of anyone he knew who had it, but that didn't mean one of the dozens of people they'd come into contact with that week hadn't been sick.  Figured Starsky would be the one to catch it, with his lousy diet.  What kind of an immune system could you build on tacos and Twinkies, anyway?

            Of course, Starsky had looked fine the day before, except for his leg occasionally flaring up.  He probably didn't think Hutch noticed anymore when his eyes pinched or he wanted to take the elevator instead of the stairs, but then Starsky himself probably didn't pay attention to it most of the time.  The two of them always seemed to worry more about each other's injuries than their own.  Part of being a good team.

            So how had he missed the signs that Starsky was coming down with something?  Hutch switched the comb for the can of shaving cream as he ran through the previous day.  No, nothing he could remember, no chills or aches or unusual fatigue.  If anything, Starsky had been on a high from being back on the streets that week and their closing two of their tougher cases.  That kind of excitement could hide a problem, true, but Hutch had gotten pretty good at seeing past the surface to what was going on underneath, and he hadn't noticed a thing.

            Except . . . There had been something in Starsky's voice on the phone just now.

            Hutch frowned at himself in the mirror as he drew the razor down in smooth strokes.  Sure there had, the man was sick.  If Starsky was going back to bed, he had to be feeling lousy.  Not to mention it had been only, what, four, five months since Hutch had been in the hospital with the plague?  And his lingering weakness from that illness had led to another stay just a month later.  Starsky had been seriously shaken both times, and hypersensitive to the slightest sign of illness in his partner since then.  Now that he'd gotten sick, he was probably worried about himself now, too.  It made sense; Starsky could be quite the hypochondriac sometimes.

            Then again, he also usually milked being sick it for all it was worth, getting Hutch to bring him carry-out, watch TV with him, even do his laundry for him.  Now he didn't even want Hutch to stop by on the way to work?

            It could be he was concerned about passing the bug on.  It would be just like Starsky to worry about that, however needlessly, after Hutch had been so sick so long.  But. . .

            No, there was something else, something that tugged at Hutch's thoughts and sent him soft warning signals.  Something in Starsky's tone, or in his hesitation before he spoke, was drawing an unconscious response from him.

            Hutch straightened, staring at the mirror with narrowed eyes.  Something was wrong.

            Starsky hadn't dropped any clues, hadn't shown any signs of duress, so maybe it was as simple as feeling worse than he was letting on, or being worried about something else altogether.  But the bottom line was that something was off with his partner.

And Hutch wanted to know what it was.

            He dropped the towel on the bathroom floor and hurried into the bedroom to get dressed.

 

            Griffith Park was mostly deserted, the cold February morning not drawing the usual sun worshippers or nature nuts of Southern California.  That was both good news and bad, Starsky knew: no civilians to endanger or to get in the way, but also no witnesses to keep Poindexter in check or who might have told Hutch what would go down.  Starsky couldn't help but be aware he might not be in any shape to do so when the day was done.

            It had been an urge almost too powerful to resist to call his partner again on the way, tell Hutch what was happening, who to look out for.  Yeah, it was because he wanted someone at his back – Starsky had no desire to die that day – but also to make sure Hutch was safe, that he'd be on his guard, that it was only himself Starsky was sacrificing.  And to hear his friend's voice once more.  He'd probably need the strength of it to face whatever lay before him.

            But it made sense Poindexter would have bugged the car, too, if he'd wired the apartment, and that had been the one thing keeping Starsky from reaching for the radio.  All of this would be pointless if something happened to Hutch, too. Starsky trusted Poindexter as far as he could heave him, but he also believed the sociopath didn't want both of them dead.  One down, one to suffer – in that, he was like Prudholm, wanting to hurt one of them through the other.  Unlike Prudholm, though, Poindexter didn't seem to be picky.  He seemed content striking out at whichever of them was nearest, hurting or killing, it didn't seem to matter as long as he made them suffer.  But this time, thank God, he'd chosen Starsky.

            Starsky pulled into an empty parking lot near the entrance of the old zoo and cautiously got out, all senses alert, gun in his hand.

            Of course, Hutch wouldn't agree with him, and Starsky felt a twinge of conscience at the thought, knowing the pain of being the one left behind.  He didn't intend to put his partner through that, wouldn't have wished it on Hutch for anything, but . . . if it had to happen, at least Hutch would be alive to feel it.  There were times Starsky would have given his soul for just that much.

            Now was no different.

            Starsky stalked the path into the park with careful strides, his eyes always moving, trying to catch a flash of movement, a reflection, a spot of color.  Nothing.  The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees and bushes and empty paths, and the cages that yawned on both sides.

            Déjà vu.  He'd walked this same path with the same wariness after Prudholm had agreed to meet him there.  Starsky had gone alone then, too, although Hutch had followed shortly behind, and saved his life yet again.  They were a heck of a team together, and he could have used his partner's eyes now, the reassurance of someone at his back, the knowledge he wasn't alone.  Soloing wasn't his style anymore.

            " _Put the gun down_."

            The sudden voice made his hand jerk, and Starsky craned in all directions to see the speaker.  But Poindexter remained frustratingly invisible, and the walls and empty spaces of the abandoned zoo echoed the voice until it was impossible to tell where it came from.  Starsky's expression tightened.  "Show yourself, Poindexter!" he yelled back.

            " _Put your gun down or Hutchinson is next._ "

            No agitation in the booming voice, just a cold statement of fact.  Starsky winced inside, but what choice did he have now?  For all he knew, Poindexter was watching him through a scope and could gun him down where he stood, followed by Hutch.  He hadn't done so as Starsky lay asleep, though, or now as he ventured blindly into Poindexter's trap, which meant he wasn't ready yet.  Which meant there was a possibility of still getting out of this intact.

            Starsky lifted his hand, visibly slipping the safety back on his Smith & Wesson, then set it carefully at his feet.

            " _Now the other one_."

            A shiver ran down Starsky's back.  He'd tucked his back-up piece into the back of his jeans, but had deliberately worn his longer jacket to cover it.  The only way Poindexter could have known it was there was to have guessed, or to have seen him put it there in his bedroom.  And Starsky didn't figure Poindexter for the guessing kind.  If he'd called Hutch despite the man's instructions. . .

Jaw clenched, Starsky reached back and slid out his Beretta, and gently set it next to the Smith & Wesson.  He was unarmed now, and Poindexter knew it.

            " _Keep walking_."

            Starsky stepped around the guns, grateful again there were no civilians around to worry about at least.  It still felt twenty ways wrong, leaving his weapons out and behind like that, but his choices were looking rather thin.  And Poindexter wasn't a particularly patient man.

            The old zoo had been abandoned years ago, but the cages and enclosures remained.  To Starsky's left were the lower-level enclosures, with only food chutes and trap doors and the top mesh of cages visible from where he stood.  To the right rose the larger animal enclosures, with towering fences and opened gates leading into areas bounded by fake boulders and stone walls.  One of those was where he'd faced a bear Marcus's cult had unleashed on him, and where he'd fought to keep his sanity as they'd chanted over and burned and drugged him.  The fear from the more than year-old memory climbed up into Starsky's throat to gag him.  There was a reason he'd avoided coming back to Griffith Park since then.

            Ahead, in a cage on his right, something moved.

            Starsky sped up, then slowed to creep to the edge of the cage and peer through the metal fence.  There was little to see: dirt, rocks, the cave in the rear of the cage that had served as the resident animal's home.  And from its shadowy depths, a stir that had nothing to do with the wind.

            Starsky hesitated, waiting for it to move again so he could try to figure out what it was, or to show itself, but all was still again.  Perhaps this was the trap – what better place to set it than in a cage?  But the alternative was to stay there, unmoving and undaring, and that was no choice at all.  He'd rather risk and lose than lose anyway while playing it safe.  Quietly and with an economy of movement, Starsky slipped through the open gate and toward the cave in the rear.

            The click behind him told him he'd chosen wrong.

            Starsky whirled, already knowing what he'd see.  Frank Poindexter, scarred and lame, but leering at him from outside the cage, one gloved hand resting on the locked gate.

            "This your idea of a fair fight?" Starsky growled.

            The man's eyebrow went up.  "Who said anything about fair?"

            Starsky strode back to the cage door, knowing it was all bravado; the links were too small for him to get more than a finger through.  Nor did Poindexter flinch as Starsky threw himself at the locked door and heaved at it anyway.  "This how you get your kicks, getting your revenge when people are helpless?"

            The dark eyes stared at him with cool disgust.  "Helpless?  You don't know the meaning of the word, Starsky."  And without a further word, he turned and began to limp away.

            Starsky grimaced after him and rattled the gate once more, making the whole fence dance.  This couldn't be the whole of Poindexter's plan, just locking him up.  "You think this is gonna hold me for long?" he called after the retreating figure.

            Poindexter didn't even bother turning back.  "It doesn't have to hold you for long," his voice drifted back to Starsky.

            Then why?  Just to get him out of the way for a little while?  Maybe while Poindexter went after Hutch?  Starsky's face flushed in fury, and he attacked the gate again with new strength, yelling Poindexter's name.

            And almost missed it as, in the shadows behind him, something gave a feral snarl.

 

            Hutch had almost stopped at the store on the way to pick up some cough syrup and tea bags, just in case it was only the flu and Starsky really was feeling too lousy to do shopping for himself.  Besides, it would have given him an excuse to stop by after his partner had expressly told him not to.  But as he reached the parking lot entrance of the strip mall, Hutch found himself driving past it, on instead toward Westchester with a pace that was almost reckless.  He didn't really need an excuse to stop in at Starsky's anymore, not after all those years.  And those same years that were telling him he should hurry.

            The Torino wasn't sitting in front of Starsky's house.  It was the first thing Hutch noticed as he drove up, and he made a face but pulled into the driveway anyway.  Wouldn't hurt to check, and besides, maybe it would give him some clue as to what was really going on with Starsky.  With any luck, the invalid had just gone to get some medicine for himself and would soon be back.  At least the front door was locked, and Hutch quickly opened it and went in.

            A towel lay in a heap beside the bedroom door, still damp.  A glance into the bedroom showed drawers in disarray, the bed unmade.  Not Starsky's style, although if he were sick?  Maybe.  But the sense of something amiss still clung to Hutch like a chill, and he didn't like it.

            The bathroom was next, and Hutch almost turned away at finding it empty before he realized something was out of place.  A note on the mirror, and with a frown, he stepped inside to read it.

            The handwriting was unfamiliar, but the tone and placement told him this was no love note left by a girl, or a prank from a mischievous friend.

            Expression hardening, Hutch went on into the kitchen.

            No signs of breakfast, no dishes in the sink or kettle on the stove.  He prowled on, into the living room, looked around sharply.  Nothing.

"Where are you, Starsky?" he muttered to the empty room.  Something had sent his partner flying out of there after a hasty change of clothes and no breakfast, and the note in the bathroom wouldn't have been enough.  In fact, it should have immediately sent Starsky to call Hutch to let him know he'd gotten a threat, because that's what it clearly was.  Instead, he'd lied to his partner, made up a story about being sick, and then disappeared.  Anger rose silently in Hutch – they weren't supposed to lie to each other, ever – but if the threat was severe enough for Starsky to do so, Hutch was far more frightened than mad.  It meant his friend was heading into danger, and doing so alone.

Stomach curdling, Hutch gave the room another frustrated glance.  Okay, Starsky was in trouble.  Time to set that aside and think like a cop.  Where was the last place he knew Starsky had been?

The phone.  Calling him.

Hutch stalked over to the phone, lifting it to glance underneath, craning to see around it.

Glimpsing the piece of paper tucked between the sofa and the small table the telephone sat on, as if it had slipped in there unnoticed.  Hutch's eyes narrowed and he snatched it out.

And felt himself flush as he read the words.

            There was his answer.  _Disobedience will cost you your partner._   It wasn't a threat Starsky would have taken lightly from any source, but F.D.P.?

            The blood drained just as quickly from Hutch's face.  Poindexter.  Poindexter was back in town, and he had Starsky.

            His legs suddenly felt weak, and Hutch sank onto the sofa.  The last time they'd crossed paths with Poindexter, Hutch had nearly OD'd from heroin, and Starsky had come close to being kicked off the force for kidnapping his partner and hiding him away while he recovered, instead of allowing him to go through the mandatory psych and rehab evaluations.  With one act, the vengeful dealer had nearly cost them everything.  And now he was back.

            And Starsky had gone to meet him alone.  To protect Hutch.

            He unfroze, worried urgency overcoming shock.  Hutch grabbed the phone, calling for back-up to meet him at the old zoo.  The place already haunted their nightmares.  He'd be damned before he'd let it be the place Starsky died, too.

            Besides, he wanted to throttle the man himself.  As soon as he made sure the idiot was all right.

            A minute later, Hutch was heading toward Griffith Park with lights and siren, and grim foreboding in his heart.

 

            The gloom in the back of the cave began to coalesce, and Starsky watched with stunned fascination as it formed into the sleek movements of a large cat, almost as black as the shadows it stepped out of. It padded immediately toward him, the bright yellow eyes fixed on him with an expression that looked almost malicious.

            Turning your back on a wild animal probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he had to get out of there.  No weapon, no place to hide – Starsky knew he had little chance against the strength and claws of a panther.  His muscles were clenched, his bones watery as he made himself turn away and try to scramble up the metal fence.

            But the fence had been built to keep clever, powerful creatures in, some of them no doubt climbers.  Starsky found he could get no purchase on the small, smooth rings, only a finger hooked here and there.  It wasn't enough to hold him so he could climb.

            With a frustrated puff, Starsky fell back to the ground and turned again to face the approaching cat.

            Who was charging him, apparently afraid of its breakfast escaping.

            Starsky's stomach climbed into his throat, but the burst of adrenaline cleared his head and he whipped off his jacket.  Maybe he could blind the creature, even tangle it if he was lucky.

            Only a half-dozen feet away now, the panther lunged.

            Starsky jumped to its left, bringing his coat up and trying to twist it over the creature's head.  He only half-succeeded, blinding the big cat long enough that it broke off its attack, but only for a moment.  The animal quickly freed itself from the jacket and crouched down, growling its displeasure at Starsky.

            Starsky hadn't waited to see its reaction.  The fence would be of no help, but he'd taken in the rest of the cage in a moment's glance.  While the right wall was sheer rock face and the back held only the large cave, the left wall was staggered and broken rock, and maybe could offer enough ledges for him to climb out.  It was a small chance, but with the panther's angry hissing at him, he'd have to take it.  So, even as the cat freed itself from the jacket blindfold, Starsky darted for the rock wall.

            The massive weight that slammed into him from behind felt like a car hitting him.  Only this one had teeth and claws.

            There was no time for thought or panic, only instinct. Starsky rolled away from the cat, dislodging it and then kicking at it, trying to scramble to his feet again.

            The animal recovered before he did.  A short second later it had knocked him down again, and those lethal claws raked across his right shoulder and chest.

            Either he or the cat screamed.

            It only hurt for a second, though, as his brain shunted away the pain for a more immediate concern.  The teeth were closing in on his face, ready to snap his neck or mangle his face.  Starsky could feel the animal's hot breath, see the hunger in its eyes.

And an unexpected calm descended on him as Starsky gathered himself for one more attempt to free himself.  If it didn't work, he'd be dead, but somehow, he wasn't scared.

He did, however, very much want to live.

Starsky pulled his feet under him and, with all his strength, kicked out once again at the cat.  This time both feet connected with the panther's belly, and the animal went flying with an outraged howl.

The release of weight was a relief, but one Starsky couldn't bask in.  Heart pounding again and body sluggish, he pushed himself to his feet.

His right arm felt like deadweight, his chest tight but numb; the pain would return later, if there was a later.  Now, he had to tell it twice to move, but his right hand, slick with blood, finally reached up to grasp at the stone, searching for a crevice.  His left hand joined it, and Starsky scrambled at the rock even as he heard the cat moving again behind him.

There – no.  His fingers slid free, tried again.  One toe caught on a foothold, and then his left hand found a crevice to anchor in.  It was enough to push himself up a foot or two, and Starsky forced his right hand to look for another purchase.

Something brushed at the cuff of his jeans.

His right hand found a crack and wedged itself in, but the arm would take no weight.  Breath coming hard, Starsky let go with his left hand and jammed it just as quickly into the same crack as the right, then hauled his dangling foot up to rest on a convenient ledge.  For the first time, the old injury in his leg cramped, but he barely noticed.

A powerful jaw grabbed his tennis shoe and pulled, nearly tugging him off.

Starsky gritted his teeth and dug in, shaking his foot to free it of its anchor.  The shoe came off instead, and at the release of drag, he inched himself higher and finally risked a glance down.

He'd actually made it about five feet off the ground, above the panther's head but not above its jumping height.  The big cat had already tossed the shoe aside and was clearly preparing for another lunge at him, one that would probably be more successful.

This was where a partner would have come in real handy.

But Starsky was alone with the creature that was hell-bent on tearing him apart, in a precarious position, no safety in sight.  Even as Starsky glanced up, he knew what he'd find: the rock smoothing out, rising another ten feet above his head.  If he were unharmed and had time, he probably could have made his way up.  But with a bad arm and the cat about to jump. . .

He'd seen a man who'd been killed by a bear once, a stupid city dweller who'd kept a wild animal that eventually turned on him.  Pieces of the body had been strewn throughout the house, the head an unidentifiable mess.  Two of the beat cops on the scene had gotten sick in the backyard.

Starsky didn't want that to be him.  If Hutch found him that way. . .

The cat growled again, the sleek muscles tensing for a leap.

Starsky shut his eyes, said a brief prayer, and jumped.

The cat broke his fall.  Starsky could hear its head hit the ground, could feel the coiled body go limp as he crashed against its back and rolled down its side.  And then could feel only wave after wave of agony as his own injured side slammed into the concrete.

Fire swept over every nerve in the torn flesh and muscle, and the feel of his own blood against his cheek made his stomach clench desperately.  The awful pain dragged Starsky to the edge of unconscious and left him there, panting and moaning, eyes squeezed shut.  He curled up, bucking as he fought it, until the fire eased to an acid burn and the roar in his ears faded to soft static.

His vision was blurred, but the lump of dark that had to be the cat lay unmoving only a foot away.  Knocked out or dead, Starsky no longer cared as long as it left him alone now.

Swallowing repeatedly, he slowly pushed himself up on his good arm.  His right was clenched to him, useless, and Starsky used only his left arm and his legs to drag himself by inches over to the nearby wall.  It was only a few feet away, but it took minutes of hard work and tearing pain before he could sag against it to catch his breath.  He didn't look at the blood trail he'd left.

The cat lay still, although as Starsky's sight cleared by degrees, he could see it was still breathing.  Still a danger then, maybe, if it woke up.  He wouldn't be able to fight off another attack.  There was still no way to get out, and Hutch was probably on his way to work by now and wouldn't even miss him until that afternoon.  It would be way too late by then.

And that was assuming Poindexter hadn't gone after him as soon as Starsky was out of the way.

Starsky blinked back tears of despair and pain.  The whole point of his going to meet Poindexter alone was to keep Hutch safe. If all this had been for nothing. . .

No, he refused to believe that.  He couldn't.

But he sure would have loved to see his partner coming up the path just then.

No blond head appeared, however, and with a sigh, Starsky leaned back against the wall.  He probably should try to stop the bleeding somehow, and he was starting to feel cold.  His jacket lay on the other side of the unconscious panther, miles away for all intents and purposes.  Maybe he'd just sit for a little while, gather his strength before he tried anything else.

That sounded good, just a few minutes' rest. . . .

 

Hutch pulled up behind the Torino, barely giving it a glance as he jumped out of his car.  Two black-and-whites were already waiting there, and he willed himself to pause to talk to the uniformed officers waiting for his direction.

"My partner, Detective Starsky, is somewhere in the old zoo, possibly being held hostage by a man named Frank Poindexter.  You got his description on the way over, and you all know Starsky, right?"  There was a round of nodding heads.  "Good.  So you make sure you look before you shoot, but consider Poindexter armed and very dangerous.  You find anything, call in to me."

            A chorus of "Yes, sir," and he motioned them off, grabbing one young officer as he went by.

"You're with me."

            The uniform nodded and Hutch immediately set off down the main path of the zoo, hearing the young cop follow him before tuning him out and casting his attention forward.

            The nightmares that place held.  He could still remember coming over the hill on his right, to the sight of Starsky hanging by his wrists, surrounded by chanting cultists with knives.  Starsky had probably remembered it, too, when he'd first arrived.  The empty, silent cages seemed to attract the bad element, and Hutch was all for razing the abandoned zoo to the ground.  Maybe he'd run that one by Dobey someday, see if the captain could get any support from the mayor for it.  One day, somebody was going to turn up dead in one of those . . . cages.

            The path had crested and then started on a downward slope, and ahead, Hutch could see one of the cage doors was closed instead of standing open like the rest.  And there seemed to be a dark mound in it, too large to be a person – an animal?  Someone was keeping an animal in one of the old cages?  Hutch picked up his pace, trotting toward the enclosure, and the footsteps of the officer following him sped up to keep close.

            And then Hutch saw the dark-curled head coming into view behind the sprawled animal.

            "Starsky," he said under his breath, heart starting to pound even before he broke into a run to cover those last few dozen feet to his partner.

            Separated from him by a locked gate.

            Hutch stared through the metal divider for a second, trying to make sense of the sight of the still panther stretched out on the ground, and on its far side, Starsky sitting slumped against the wall, head hanging and the right side of his shirt soaked in blood.  Mauled by the panther?  Was it possible he could have survived that?  Hutch couldn't tell if he was breathing. His own breath faltered at the thought.

            "Starsky!" he yelled.  Hutch wrenched furiously at the mesh of the gate, the wall undulating with the force of his anger but not yielding.  "Starsky, answer me!"

            Starsky jerked, stiffened, and then his head rose, wobbly, in response to Hutch's yell.  He probably would have turned back from death's door if his partner was calling him, but surely he wasn't that badly off?  Even as Hutch waited, holding his breath, Starsky squinted and frowned in his direction, trying to make him out.  His mouth moved silently.

            "I'm here.  Starsky. . ."  Unable to stand it any longer, Hutch jerked back from the gate and pulled out his Colt.

            "Sir, wait!"  That was the young cop, stepping up beside him now.  "That'll just jam the lock."

            He stared daggers at the man, the new obstacle between him and his partner.  "I have to get in there," he said coldly, and aimed.

            "Yessir, but please, let me do it.  Just give me a minute and I'll get you in."  Already the cop was pulling something slender from his wallet and stepping toward the lock to pick it.

            Jamming it – it was possible.  The lock was built into the gate, not just a doorknob to be shot off.  If he twisted it instead of blowing it apart, it would take bolt cutters to get inside the cage, and in the meantime, Starsky . . . Hutch's gun sagged in his hand in reluctant agreement, and he stepped away from the gate and re-focused on his partner.  Starsky had put his left hand down on the ground and one of his legs had straightened.

He was trying to stand.  His partner had called him.

            Hutch's heart twisted as he took the few quick steps to the far side of the cage fence, as close as he could get to Starsky from the outside, then crouched down to his partner's level.  "Starsk, don't get up," he said with soft urgency.

            The dark head turned unsteadily toward him, eyes half-open and face creased in confusion.  Starsky was too pale.  "Hutch?"

            "Yeah, right here, buddy."  Hutch gripped the fence so hard the wire cut into his hand.

            A soft snort.  "Thought he wen' . . . after ya."

            "Poindexter?  Nah, I think it was your turn this time, partner."

            Starsky's head moved in an abbreviated nod and his face smoothed.  Hutch could barely make out his murmur.  "Good."

            His jaw set – there was nothing good about this, least of all Starsky drawing a madman's ire to him to protect Hutch, but he tamped down the anger.  It wasn't the time, with Starsky barely conscious a few feet away from him.  Even as Hutch watched, a shudder rippled through his friend, and Starsky grimaced, head sagging back against the rock wall behind him.

            Hutch pressed as close as he could to the fence.  "Hang in there, Starsk," he ordered.  "Hang in there."  He turned to glare at the uniform working on the door.  "Hurry up!"

            The door swung open.

            Hutch lunged to his feet.  "Call an ambulance," he snapped as he bolted past the young officer, through the door and into the cage.

            The big cat gave him a moment's pause, but while it still seemed to be alive, it also hadn't stirred from the noise.  That was a mystery he could sort out later; what mattered was that it wouldn't be a danger to Starsky.  Hutch circled it cautiously, then tore across the last few feet to his partner's side.

            "Starsky," he said again, gently this time as he cupped a hand against a pale, unshaven cheek, the side of his thumb sliding down to feel for the carotid pulse.  Starsky's skin was damp and cool, his heartbeat racing.  Shock was starting to set in.

            But the blue eyes were on him, muscles twitching beneath Hutch's hand as Starsky somehow managed a smile.  "Always wan'd be . . . lion tamer."

            Hutch shook his head, the lump in his throat bottling up all the exasperation and fear and love that wanted to come out.  All he managed was a weak, "How 'bout we start you with a kitten next time, huh?"

            Starsky puffed a laugh at that.  Fresh blood welled through his torn shirt at the movement.

            Hutch couldn't really see the injury and didn't want to move the fabric and pull off any half-formed clots.  But the whole right side of Starsky's shirt was soaked with red, and Hutch could see the wounds still sluggishly bleeding.  He had to do something about that before his friend bled to death in front of him.

He drew back enough to pull off his jacket, then his holster and shirt.  The jacket he draped over Starsky's left side for what little warmth it could provide – Starsky's own jacket Hutch had seen on his way in half under the big cat, and Hutch had no intention of trying to retrieve it just then – and the shirt he quickly folded into a square pad.  Taking a steadying breath, Hutch pressed his folded shirt over the bleeding wounds.

            Starsky groaned deeply, eyes pinching shut, and he shifted weakly to try to pull away from the fresh pain.

            Hutch's face twisted in empathy.  "Easy, Starsk.  Just haveta stop the bleeding."

            Starsky muttered something in response, and Hutch had to lean close to hear it.  "Anyone . . . 'ver tell ya . . . you've got lousy . . . bedside manner?"

            Hutch surprised himself by grinning.  "Oh, yeah?  You want me to wait outside until the paramedics come?"

            Starsky pried his eyes open to look at Hutch, his expression unexpectedly uncertain.  ". . . joking, right?"

            All Hutch's teasing melted into tenderness.  Starsky had to be more out of it than he seemed if he could even think that.  Hutch's free hand went back to Starsky's cheek, sliding around to the back of his neck in a solid clasp.  "I'm not going anywhere without you.  Me and thee, remember?"

            Some of the lines around the blue eyes had softened.  "Yeah," Starsky whispered.  Another stab of pain and his eyes winced but didn't shut.  "Hutch. . ."

            "I'm right here.  Help'll be here soon, just hang on," he soothed.  The shirt compress had quickly soaked through, dyeing his hand red, but Hutch resolutely kept up the pressure.  He moved his other hand down to Starsky's thigh and gave it a squeeze.  "How's the leg?" he asked with a faint smile.

            Starsky almost rolled his eyes.  "T'rrific."

            "I think you've used all your sick days for the year, buddy."  Hutch glanced up and around, belatedly checking to make sure Poindexter wasn't hanging around to admire his handiwork.  It wasn't really his style; the games seemed to matter to him more than any result, and he'd probably locked Starsky in the cage and smugly walked off before Hutch and the uniforms even got there.

            "Dobey'll 've a . . . stroke."

"Oh, I don't know, I think he's ready to get us office space at the hospital," Hutch answered absently.  Two officers had appeared and were standing outside the cage, half guard, half audience.  He was glad for their presence but not their curiosity, and he gave them a glare.  Embarrassed, they both turned away.

Starsky mumbled something he didn't quite catch, and Hutch turned his full attention back to his partner.

"What's that?"

". . . cat?"

He glanced at the animal.  "Still out.  Do I want to hear how that happened?"

"Don' shoot."

Hutch's gaze softened.  "I won't shoot it, as long as it doesn't wake up and want dessert."

Starsky swallowed and was silent, eyes sliding shut again.

A rattle at the gate, and the paramedics arrived.

Hutch moved to one side, waiting until the new arrivals could take over maintaining pressure, then eased back to give them room to work.  Only his hand stayed on Starsky's outstretched leg to keep his promise.  A few minutes later, he shifted up to Starsky's good shoulder as they moved him out on a gurney.

Next to them, the big cat stirred.

"Lock the cage," Hutch said flatly to the officers who were waiting on the other side of the fence.  And then he turned away and left with his partner.

 

            Yellow eyes blinked at him through the darkness, and a horrible growl reached his ears just as the great beast sprang at him.

            Starsky jolted awake.

            The room was nearly as dark as his dream, and he was tempted to squeeze his eyes shut again.  But soon they adjusted to the gloom enough that he could make out details.  He was in his bedroom, not a cage, no wild animals in sight . . . just a nightmare.

            Now if only he could get his racing heart to believe that.

            Starsky turned away from the dark corners of the room, trying to roll onto his side, and found himself blocked by a pile of pillows.  But even that motion was enough to bring his numb body to life with an angry throb, and he groaned before he could catch himself.

            His door was immediately opened, a dark figure silhouetted in the sudden light.  Starsky's heartbeat went up another notch at the first thought that sprang into his mind.

_Poindexter!_

            The figure moved closer, and even as Starsky blinked at it, trying to curb his fear, the way it moved, the glint off the light hair, its height and build reassured him.  Instinctively he knew it was friend, not foe.  A moment later, his sluggish brain caught up with his instincts and provided a name.  Hutch.

            "Starsk?"

            "'M okay," he quickly assured his partner.  "Just . . . forgot for a minute."  Or rather, didn't even remember anything since the haziness of Hutch's arrival at the zoo.  There were fleeting impressions of the hospital, but even those were dreamlike and uncertain.  Still, there he was in his room, his chest aching in a dulled-pain sort of way that meant drugs, his right arm fixed immobile against his side, surrounded by pillows, and Hutch standing there in his undershirt looking sleepy and concerned.  Starsky could put the rest together even only half-awake.

            Hutch eased onto the edge of his bed, trying not to jar him.  "I'm not surprised.  You've been sleeping since we got home.  I was gonna wake you soon to take your pills."

            Starsky frowned at him.  "When'd we get home?"  He had no memory of that whatsoever.

            "Couple'a hours ago."  Hutch glanced at the bedside clock, and Starsky followed his gaze: 3:19 a.m.  They must have been at the hospital most of the day and evening.  Hutch probably realized he couldn't remember because he quietly went on.  "They treated you for shock, stitched you up -- you tore some muscle but not too deep, thank God – gave you some blood and antibiotics, and sent you home.  Said they were short on beds to keep you overnight."  He sounded bitter.

            Not Starsky.  Lost time or not, he was glad to be home, even if he felt like only a few degrees better than death.  His arm didn't hurt so much if he lay perfectly still, but his head pounded with every heartbeat, his chest felt tight and heavy, and even his leg had joined the chorus of complaints.

            Hutch laid a hesitant hand on his leg, as if afraid to cause him any more pain.  "You want some tea?"

            Actually, that soft touch was about the only thing that felt good just then, but unfortunately, Starsky had another concern.  "I gotta go first.  Help me up, huh?"

            It was a singularly unpleasant experience, despite Hutch's attempts to make it easier.  Besides the torn flesh and muscle of his chest, bruises were making themselves known all over his body from having been tossed around by the cat, and every muscle had stiffened while he'd slept.  Starsky would have moaned with every step except that Hutch was looking at him with worry and sympathy, and Starsky couldn't bring himself to make his friend feel any worse for him.

            They made it to the bathroom and back again, and Starsky realized then the reason for the mound of pillows as he rested his right arm on it with a relieved sigh.  Even bound to his side as it was, the support for it kept it from pulling on the stitches in his chest.  His labored breathing immediately eased at the decreased tension, and he finally managed a tired smile.

            Hutch echoed it fractionally.  "Better?"

            "I think I'll live."

            "In a few days, you might even enjoy it," Hutch bandied back.

            "Optimist."  He reached over with his left hand to snug it around the right, supporting it a little more.

            "You want some more pillows?"  Hutch seemed perched for flight.

            Starsky shook his head.  The walk had cleared the cobwebs out of his head, and the pain was just enough to keep them away.  "How bad 's it?" he finally thought to ask, and focused on Hutch, wanting to see as well as hear the truth.

            "Not as bad as it looked.  Doc says you got lucky.  No broken bones, no injured organs, just some nice scars to show the ladies."

            "Arm's gonna be okay?" Starsky asked quietly.  Lesser injuries had sidelined cops before.

            "It's fine.  No nerve damage," Hutch said.  He looked every bit as sincere as he sounded, and Starsky relaxed a little more.  Then tensed anew as Hutch continued just as earnestly, "You were dreaming about it, weren't you?"

            He shrugged without using his bad shoulder.  "Just woke up wrong."

            Hutch's eyes kindled with something that almost looked like anger, but he looked away before Starsky's slow mind could tell for sure.  "Right," he said quietly, and stood.  "I'll get your pills."  Hutch walked out, shoulders stooped with something more than fatigue.

            Starsky blinked sluggishly after him, trying to figure out what he was missing.

            He nearly fell asleep before the soft whistle of the kettle from the other room painfully jerked him awake again.  Soon after, Hutch reappeared in the doorway, steaming teacup balanced in one hand, something cupped in the other.  He knew too well by now what Starsky liked to drink when he wasn't feeling well.

            Starsky pushed himself up by painful degrees, leaning heavily against the headboard for support.  Again that hesitation in his partner's movements as Hutch reached out to help, hovered for a moment, then finally gripped his good elbow to give him a little more leverage.  Together they managed to at least get him high enough that he wouldn't spill a drink all over himself.  Standards of success really plummeted when you were injured.

            There were two kinds of pills, pink and white, but Starsky didn't ask, just swallowed them both without argument.  Hutch had mentioned antibiotics, because it was an animal attack, maybe?  Which reminded Starsky, "What happened to the cat?"

            Hutch gave him an impassive look.  "I was a little busy to worry about the panther, Starsky.  I guess Animal Control's picked it up by now.  They'll probably destroy it since it attacked a person."  He didn't seem to regret it at all.

            But Starsky was actually sorry to hear it.  For all its danger, the animal had been beautiful, and Hutch was usually the first one to notice something like that.  And he hadn't even seen those murderous yellow eyes.  Starsky's dream returned and he repressed a shiver.

            Hutch was watching him again, eyes a sober, deep blue.  "So, no nightmares?" he asked neutrally.

            "Naw, I'm fine."  Starsky sipped the tea, enjoying the soothing warmth.

            And missing the warmth that bled from his partner's face.  And almost missing the question when it came, it sounded so deceptively conversational.  "Anything else you want to lie to me about, Starsky?"

            His eyebrows went up, teacup clinking down onto its saucer, forgotten, as Starsky stared at his partner.  "What're you talkin' about?"

            Hutch stood, a little too still.  "I'm talking about your calling in with the flu this morning.  About the fact that I didn't even know Poindexter was in town until I saw it on the note by your phone."  His voice grew tighter and angrier with every sentence.  "About the fact that you've been telling me your leg's fine for the last two weeks when I know it's still bothering you, and now you're sitting there looking like you're expecting the shadows to jump out at you at any moment, and you're _still_ lying to me.  So just tell me now, Starsky, are you through, or are we gonna keep going this way, because I like to know who I can trust."

            _Who I can trust –_ those were loaded words.  Starsky flushed.  "Now wait just a minute.  If you read that note, you know what he said.  He was listening in.  If I'd said anything to you, he woulda known."

            "Don't give me that."  Hutch was moving now, wagging a finger at him.  It wasn't an improvement.  "You could've warned me without Poindexter realizing and you know it.  This wasn't about what he forced you into, this was about you deciding you'd rather risk your life than mine."

            Starsky leaned forward, mouth drawn tight.  "So?  Next you're gonna tell me you'd have done something different if you'd been in my place."

            "Yes!  I would have warned you.  This wasn't just your decision to make, Starsky, and you were putting me in danger, too, by not telling me Poindexter was back."

Hutch was right in that, but Starsky was too mad to give up.  "Would you've still warned me if the last time we tangled with Poindexter, he'd almost killed _me_?" he asked pointedly.

Hutch stared at him a moment, then paced two steps one way, two steps back, before sinking onto the bed beside Starsky again.  "You know I can't answer that," he finally said to the floor, voice soft.  Wounded.  What happened to one of them in many ways happened to the other, too.  Starsky had momentarily forgotten that.

And he couldn't honestly claim his choice to risk himself instead of Hutch had been wholly unselfish.

The anger remained, but all desire to lash out faded.  Instead, Starsky hesitated a moment, then nudged Hutch contritely with his leg.  "I was just dreamin' about being back in the cage with the cat."

Hutch didn't move for a long moment, didn't even look up at him when he eventually said, "With trauma like that, you'll probably have a few more nightmares about it."

That was the whole lecture?  Starsky's conscience twinged.  "That's why I didn't wanna bother ya with it."

Hutch huffed a laugh.  "You don't give me much credit, Starsk.  The only part that bothers me is you pretending everything's fine when I know it's not.  If we can't trust each other to tell the truth, who can we trust?  And anyway, I know you better than that."

And he knew Hutch better than that, too.  Poindexter had made him crazy, the drugs had made him slow, but after six years together, Starsky still knew his partner well enough to understand any lies between them would hurt instead of protect.  It was only his own fear and pride that sometimes got in the way of that understanding.

He poked the man beside him again, waited until the tired blue eyes finally met his.

"I'm sorry.  I can't promise I'd do it different if I had the same choice, but you're right, you deserved better."

"That's not what I said."

"Well, that's what _I'm_ saying.  But I wasn't doin' it to lie to you, Hutch."

"I know."

"I don't always think straight when someone's threatening to kill ya."

That made even Hutch smile a little.  "I think that falls into the category of preaching to the choir, Starsky.  But that's not all you've been hiding."

Another point to his partner.  Starsky tiredly tilted his head back against the headboard, absently massaging his right arm.  "Okay, I promise.  No more secrets from now on.  Satisfied?"

Hutch didn't say a word, just shook his head in resignation.  He looked as weary as Starsky felt, round-shouldered with care for a partner he'd nearly lost that day, whose injuries he'd tended twice now in as many months.

Maybe the pills were messing with his thinking, but that was when the light finally went on for Starsky.  This wasn't about him endangering Hutch or making a decision without talking to him first.  This was about something a lot deeper than that.  _Who can I trust._ It wasn't really a question; Hutch still trusted him completely.  But that didn't mean Starsky could take it for granted.

Logic, fairness, outrage dimmed.  This was his partner, the man who'd held Starsky's life and soul in his hands more often than Starsky could count.  He shouldn't have even had to ask Starsky to be honest with him, and since when did they need to promise each other anything?

If he reached forward as far as he could without pulling on his stitches, he could just reach Hutch's knee.  Starsky laid his fingers on it, the most he could manage, and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Hutch."

Hutch didn't say anything, but after a moment, he slid higher up the bed so Starsky wouldn't have to stretch.  And then, as Starsky's hand relocated to his arm, he dropped his hand to cover his partner's, canting his head to one side long enough to give Starsky a half-smile.

Fatigue soon caught up with Starsky, and he fell asleep where he sat, Hutch's hand still warm on his.

 

Hutch pulled in behind the small air freight office and checked the address on the piece of paper in his hand before turning the motor off.  Grabbing his jacket from the seat beside him, he got out and headed for the front door.

Here it was, his last stop on this side of the border.  It had taken two days and a lot of phone calls, but Hutch had doggedly traced the illegal path one Peruvian panther had followed to get into the country, from the truck rental company that had delivered it to Griffith Park's abandoned zoo, to this airstrip where it had first landed in California.  One more step back along that path and he'd finally reach the first and only link he really cared about: Frank Poindexter.

The airstrip was a small one, with only two runways and a single hangar with attached office.  It was rimmed with trees on three sides and a lake on the fourth, which probably made it ideal for secrecy if not for flying.  Drug busts were regular affairs on those runways, Hutch knew, but the owner of the air field somehow managed to keep it open, probably from the drug runs they didn't catch.  All of which was completely unimportant just then, as long as the guy would tell Hutch what he wanted to know.

The office was small and dirty, overflowing with papers and boxes.  Hutch made a face at the mess, then crossed over to the counter behind which a heavyset man in stained coveralls sat.

"You Bohlayer?"

The man peered at him suspiciously.  "Who wants to know?"

Hutch's mouth quirked.  "Spoken like a reputable businessman."  He flipped open his badge.  "Detective Hutchinson, LAPD.  I want to ask you a few questions about a shipment that came through here four days ago."

Already the man was shaking his head, his fat chin quivering.  "I don't know nothing about the cargo that flies through here.  Ain't none of my business."

Hutch nodded sagely.  "Well, actually, it is your business.  If you're not checking manifests, the FAA's not going to be very happy with you.  Might even finally shut this place down."

Bohlayer frowned unhappily at him.  "What do you want?"

Hutch's tone toughened.  "I told you, I have some questions about a shipment from four days ago.  This one should be easy to remember.  It was live cargo.  A panther."

"Yeah, I remember that."  Bohlayer nodded.  "Came in a cage on a plane from South America.  All the paperwork checked out," he added defensively.

Hutch doubted that, but didn't care to argue the point.  "Who was the sender?"

"Sender," Bohlayer snorted.  "No sender.  Guy brought it over himself.  Name of. . ."  He pawed through a pile of papers for a minute before pulling out a sheet.  "Hutchinson.  Frank Hutchinson."  Bohlayer squinted up at Hutch.  "Hey, isn't that your name?"

Poindexter's sense of humor just kept getting better.  Hutch set his jaw.  "You have an address on him?"

The airstrip owner shook his head.  "Had one, but it won't be good anymore."

"Why's that?" Hutch asked impatiently.

"'Cause he's just leaving."  Bohlayer pointed out the office front window, to the small plane rolling along the grass toward the runway.

Hutch didn't say another word, just drew his gun and ran.

Even small airstrips need a lot of land for usable runways, and the distance to the end of the one the Cessna was taxiing toward was a lot longer than it looked.  Hutch only made it a dozen feet before he realized he'd never reach the plane in time, and changed his angle.  Soon, he was on the paved runway, running toward the plane that was just turning onto the far end.

Plane against man – how was that for a game of chicken?

The plane's motor roared louder as it prepared for take-off, and Hutch poured on all the speed he had.  One way or another, this would end here.  He could see the cockpit window now, and the single person sitting inside, although not enough to make out features.  But any sensible citizen would have powered down at the sight of a man running toward his plane.  This pilot only started down the runway to meet him.

Sixty feet away and closing fast.  Hutch stopped, raising his gun and his badge.  "Stop, Police!"

The plane kept coming.  The pilot was sneering at him.

Hutch calmly took aim at the wing fuel tank and pulled the trigger three times before he had to dodge out of the way of the advancing propeller.

The plane hopped off the ground, sputtered and fell back, then hopped once more, gaining more altitude this time.  As Hutch watched, panting, it lifted just before the end of the runway, heading for a copse of trees it only just managed to clear.

Hutch hung his head in defeat.

The motor spluttered again, and Hutch looked up in disbelief, just in time to see the plane bank unsteadily, heading back toward the airstrip.

            And then suddenly swerve again to one side and dive neatly into the middle of the lake, crumpling at the first impact before rapidly sinking out of sight.

            It was too far to swim out to in time, and Hutch could only stand and watch as the water gurgled and bubbled as it swallowed the plane.  It seemed to be the end, just like that, and he couldn't even feel anything but exhaustion.

The water finally stilled.  No one surfaced.

            Maybe, finally, Frank Poindexter was really dead.

But Hutch wasn't counting on it.

Which was maybe why he felt no relief as he jammed his Colt back into its holster and turned heavily back toward the air field office, trudging past the gap-jawed Bohlayer on the way, to call it in.

 

            The lock rattled, and Starsky looked up from the couch, already knowing who it was.  Hutch looked too tired, but his face lightened as he crossed the threshold and caught Starsky's gaze.

            "You supposed to be up?" he asked pleasantly, dropping a handful of mail on the table beside the door.

            Starsky gave him an exasperated look.  "I'm readin', not working out."

            "Anything good?"  Hutch paused by the couch to look over Starsky's shoulder, dropping a hand on it to give it a friendly clasp.

            At least his touch was firm.  Whatever had gone down that day hadn't rattled him too badly.  Starsky bided his time, turning the book to show the cover.  " _Lord of the Rings._   Figured I had time now for the whole trilogy.  You ever read it?"

            "In college.  I liked it," Hutch answered absently, moving on toward the kitchen with a paper bag crooked in his arm.  "Did you have lunch?"

            "Does a hunk of salami and some peanut butter count?" Starsky called after him.

            He could hear the grimace in Hutch's voice.  "No."

There were rustling noises and the refrigerator opened and closed.  Hutch making sure he didn't starve again.  Starsky smiled into his book.  "Then I didn't have lunch."

            "I'll fix you something.  How does grilled cheese sound?"

            "American?"

            "The fluorescent yellow kind," Hutch confirmed.  He might as well have been talking about snails, for all the enthusiasm in his voice.  Then again, he probably liked snails.  And who was it who'd bought the cheese, anyway?

            "T'rrific," Starsky said happily, and noted the page number before he closed his book and levered himself up out of the couch.  With shuffling steps, he headed for the kitchen.

            Hutch was assembling things on the kitchen counter, clearly as comfortable as in his own home.  At least they had no audience now; Dobey's team had found and gotten rid of over a half-dozen bugs and small cameras scattered around the apartment.  Starsky didn't even want to think about how they'd gotten there; another legacy of Poindexter.  As was the sharp stab that elicited a slight groan from him as Starsky sank into a chair at the dining room table.

            "I could've brought it out to you," Hutch said over his shoulder.

            "'S okay, the doctor said I could move around a little."

            Hutch was spreading butter on bread, thin like Starsky liked it.  "I think the phrase was, 'you can get up to go to the bathroom'."

            Starsky shrugged with one shoulder.  "Bathroom's as far as the kitchen."

            Hutch shook his head, resigning that round, and Starsky grinned at the back of his head, then pulled in a sharp breath as he shifted in his chair.  "How're you feeling?" Hutch asked, carefully light.  Starsky wasn't fooling anybody; he knew Hutch was listening to every movement and sound he made.

            "'Bout how you'd feel if you'd gone a round with a panther," Starsky answered practically.  Still no report seemed forthcoming, and he finally lost his patience.  "So, you gonna tell me how it went?"

            Hutch didn't have to ask what he was talking about.  It was his turn to shrug as he reached over to turn on the stove, and dug out Starsky's frying pan.  "Found old Frank getting ready to take off in a two-seater just as I got to the air field."

            "He got away?" Starsky asked incredulously.  He was starting to think Poindexter was a ghost.

            "Nope.  I got a few shots off at the plane.  It didn't get far."

"Crashed?"

            "Drowned."

            "Huh?"

            "There was a lake by the airstrip."

            Oh.  Drowned.  Well, why not?  He'd already fallen down a cliff and been blown up, after all.  Maybe he was going for a hat trick.

The sandwich was starting to sizzle, making Starsky's mouth water involuntarily.  "Divers spent the whole afternoon looking for a body," Hutch continued, and finally turned back to Starsky with a humorless smile.  "Guess what?"

            Starsky flashed him a rueful smile back.  "No body."

            "No body."  Hutch nodded.  A second sandwich slid into the pan.  Hutch had apparently decided he needed some fattening up.

"Even a cat's only got nine lives.  Poindexter's used up almost half that already."

            "Oh, speaking of cats. . ."  Hutch put up a finger.  ". . .guess what happened to yours?"  Starsky raised his eyebrows curiously.  "The LA Zoo's taking it in.  They say it was half-starved and that's what made it so dangerous."

            "Yeah, 'cause otherwise they're cute and cuddly," Starsky muttered.  Hutch flipped the sandwich onto a plate and slid it in front of him.  It looked perfect, golden brown and oozing cheese.  It would have been a crime to let it go to waste, and Starsky dutifully dug in.

His partner was giving him a speculative look.  "You okay with that?"

Starsky considered it.  Nightmares were one thing; a real animal, especially one separated from him by iron bars, was another.  He nodded.  "Wasn't its fault.  I woulda felt bad if they'd killed it."  He grinned suddenly at his partner.  "But I'm not gonna be hurryin' to the zoo to visit anytime soon."

            Hutch smiled back, ruffling his hair before returning to the stove to flip the sandwich, then detouring to the refrigerator to pour a glass of milk, which he put on the table with a bottle of Tylenol.  Oh, yeah, he'd definitely been listening to Starsky.

            Who watched his partner, amused by the otherwise intense concentration Hutch brought to everything he did, including making sandwiches.  Starsky's own mind leaped around like a frog.  Oh, which reminded him, "Dobey called before," Starsky said around a full mouth.

            "Yeah?"  Hutch didn't sound too interested.

            "Said he had the name you wanted of that cop, Martin Riggs?"

            "Thanks."  Starsky stared at the back of the blond head, knowing Hutch would feel it, and was rewarded by a resigned sigh.  "He helped me out at the zoo, when we were trying to get into the cage.  I didn't have a chance to thank him then."

            _Helped me out._ Like keeping him from tearing the place apart?  Starsky just nodded as he chewed, but he gave Hutch a look that said he knew what his partner wasn't saying.

            Hutch occupied himself with sliding the second sandwich onto Starsky's empty plate and turning off the stove, then transparently changed the subject.  "How's the leg?"

            "'S better.  Think it likes all the layin' around I've been doin'."

            "Yeah, well, don't get used to it.  Dobey's blood pressure's already climbing from all the overdue paperwork."

            "I think I feel a relapse comin' on," Starsky said sourly.  The first sandwich was already gone and he attacked the second.  It was a real shame such culinary talents were wasted on a guy who thought lettuce was a perfect meal.

            Hutch had dropped into a chair next to him, watching him eat with that slight smile of affectionate tolerance that said no matter how much he complained about Starsky's habits, he wouldn't have changed any of them.  It lightened his face, almost taking away the strain of those last few days.  Hutch took it very personally when someone threatened Starsky's well-being.

            Or their friendship.  Even when that someone was Starsky himself.

            Yeah, it was a little . . . disconcerting to have someone see through you like that.  Everybody had their secrets, Starsky no less.  But he'd be dead now if it weren't for how well Hutch knew him, and nothing he'd seen in Starsky had scared him off yet.  That wasn't vulnerability, that was freedom.  How could he be less than honest in face of that?

            Starsky swallowed his bite, then set his sandwich down and looked at his partner seriously.  "I want y' to know something, Hutch."

            Hutch canted his head, waiting.

            "I don't lie to you."

            His friend made a tired face.  "Starsky–"

            "Let me finish.  Poindexter was different.  I was doin' that to protect you.  But the leg wasn't bothering me much, and the nightmares, that's just part of the job.  Doesn't mean I don't trust you or I'm tryin' to hide anything.  You're my partner and my pal, Hutch," Starsky said earnestly.  "You're the only one I don't mind seein' it all."

            Some color crept into his partner's cheeks, along with a shy smile the likes of which Starsky hadn't seen in a while.  Took the rest of those years off Hutch's face and shoulders.  Starsky liked the look.

            Hutch gripped his wrist hard for a moment, a "thanks" and "it's mutual" in one concentrated gesture, then let go before either of them got embarrassed at all the sentimentality.

But the look remained.

            Hutch cleared his throat.  Starsky took a bite of his sandwich to hide his smile.  Here it came.

"So, does this mean no more blind dates with lady cabdrivers?"

            Starsky narrowed his eyes.  "Hey, I was tryin' to do you a favor with Maureen."

            "And no more surprise birthday parties."

            "Wait a minute, there are secrets and then there are–"

            "No more pepper hidden in my sandwich when my back's turned."

            Starsky's mouth twitched.  That had been a good one.  "Aw, c'mon, Hutch."

            "Oh, and there was that time you told me you couldn't go to the opera because you had to visit your aunt."

            "I'm gonna go lay down," Starsky declared, and pushed himself to his feet, half a sandwich still in his hand.  The room swam for a moment, and Hutch grabbed and steadied him, making sure he had his feet before giving him a wink and launching into the next refrain.  So much for the sympathy period; it was starting to sound like any other day with his bossy blond partner. 

            Thank God.


End file.
